Delivery of implantable therapeutic devices by less invasive means has been demonstrated to be desirable in numerous clinical situations. For example, vascular embolization has been used to control vascular bleeding, to occlude the blood supply to tumors, to occlude fallopian tubes, and to occlude vascular aneurysms, particularly intracranial aneurysms. In recent years, vascular embolization for the treatment of aneurysms has received much attention. As another example, the use of mesh or scaffold devices such as stents to open blocked vessels or to retain embolic coils have also received much attention.
Several different treatment modalities have been employed in the prior art for deploying implant devices. For example, numerous repositionable detachment systems for implant devices have been described in the prior art including U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,385 to Guglielmi. et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,407 to Geremia et al., the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Several systems, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,149 to Gandhi et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,712 to Handa et al., the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, describe the use of a heater to detach and deploy the implant device.